<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BruceDick】秘密行動 by bayholy0619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027008">【BruceDick】秘密行動</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619'>bayholy0619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, it's just a date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【BruceDick】秘密行動</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick早上的時侯接到一個電話，他原本無心要接，但對方完全沒有放棄似的打完一遍又一遍，直到一次Dick真的受不了，於是他看也沒看就接過來了。他發誓如果是Roy或Wally的話，他一定現在就去他們那邊狠狠的打他們全身一遍，毫不留情那一種，順便讓他們用自己的錢幫他買個麥片豪華套裝，讓他們明白擾人清夢的罪惡嚴重性。今天他的計劃是睡個飽之後起床吃個麥片再看個電視最後再次倒頭就睡到明天直到上班時間，完美的計劃!沒有工作、沒有夜巡!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Dick，昨天又捱夜了?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Bruce?真難得呢，你會就這樣打電話來。"說真的，任何鬧鐘也不及Bruce的一句話或一個突如其來的電話，或許他可以考慮一下把Bruce的話改作鬧鐘……還是算啦，對心臟不好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我有事要拜託你，但如果你不想的話……"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Bruce……你知道你可以要求我作任何事的。"而他都會去作，不管是什麼，擋子彈﹑湊小孩還是代你顧看哥譚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "那你應該差不多會收到一張門票。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "門票?參觀蝙蝠洞的話我不需要了，讓給Wally吧。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Dick……這個玩笑不好笑，而且你也知道……"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我真的在開玩笑而已，到底是什麼門票?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "你很快就會知道的了。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>就像應驗Bruce所說的話，Dick公寓外有輕微的動靜，細小的機械運行聲。Dick輕輕拉開窗簾，假日早上的陽光太耀眼了，但他還是看到有一台小型無人機在窗外。無人機上面黏著一封信封，Dick拿過後打開來看，豪華海上遊輪兼珠寶拍賣會的船票。哦，海上拍賣會，時間是……今天晚上至周日晚上。美如其名是海上渡假用的遊輪之旅，但看到珠寶拍賣會的活動，Dick沒天真到覺得這是單純的遊輪之旅，看來要靠特別門路才找到的門票，他彷彿聞到陰謀的味道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Dick，我要你請個假。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "今晚到周日阿?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "然後什麼也不要帶。我的意思是，不需要制服和武器。以Dick Grayson的身分前往。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "那通訊器呢?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "……以防萬一，帶普通耳機外觀那種。"言下之意是可能不太會用到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我還有點事，所以之後跟你會合。你自己一個沒問題吧?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "放心吧，我會乖乖等到你來的。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce並沒有交代詳情，Dick自行調查了下到底那個拍賣會是怎麼回事，然而並沒找到多少消息，果然背後有點陰謀的味道。然而，Bruce跟他說不要帶制服和武器，應該有什麼特別原因。以Dick Grayson的身份前往而不是Nightwing……那麼，他只好照辦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在櫃裡找出許久沒用過的西裝，自他搬到布魯德海文後，他有很多東西都沒再需要用到了。像西裝這玩意，以前在Wayne莊園時，Bruce為了保持自己的形象，他們會在家開不同的派對。Dick身為長子經常性參與這些派對，由小時侯一臉臭的參與到現在已經能輕鬆面對不同的人，偶然還是能聽見大家他越來越像Bruce。有其父必有其子，在Dick身上還是能看到這句的真諦。他天生就能言，應對力高，交際廣，有種來者不拒的友善。這些都像Bruce給人的印象，只差個出席公眾場合時女伴永遠不同這一點，但Dick並不想連這點也跟Bruce一樣。他有他的生活，所以他選擇了離開哥譚，Wayne莊園，他的家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但命運……又或者是他們的牽絆作弄，他離開後和Bruce有一段若近若離的緊張，他們吵架﹑打架﹑冷戰，所有感情破裂的方式他們都作齊了，但這反而令他們最後走在一起。他們藉著不同的方式來認識彼此，接近彼此心中更深處的地方，容讓那一直不想被對方知道的情感被對方發現。回想一下當時有種不成功便成仁的感覺，最後是自己先沉不住氣，決定跟Bruce全都一口氣說清楚。他討厭這曖昧不清的感覺，特別是和Bruce的時侯，他會感到不安，他會拿掐不到當中的距離。如果可以的話，至少告訢我可以多接近你。你到底想我作為什麼的存在，養子?朋友?拍擋?還是……戀人?就算再不健康的關係也好，請給我一個回應。Bruce的回應是意料之外，他豁出去地把埋藏在心中已久的感情一一表達，他的矛盾，他所懼怕，他一直的顧忌。但經過那次鬧劇，Bruce終於讓步了，至少他知道自己的心意不是單方面，他喜歡Bruce同時，對方也喜歡他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>穿上久違的西裝，他不知道帶什麼去拍賣會才是正確的選擇，戴上Bruce在他18歲生日時送的手錶，還有Bruce提醒的緊急用通訊器，另外就是換洗的衣物﹑船票和手機，輕裝上陣。如果是平常的他會連Nightwing的一堆裝備都帶上，但Bruce叮囑他不要帶，這必然是有什麼原因。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick準時的上船，名單上早已有Dick Grayson的名字，Bruce已經幫他預備好了。上船前會嚴緊地檢查隨身行李和經過金屬探測器，怪不得Bruce讓他別帶制服和武器，就算帶了也不得不扔了它們以換取上船。船上已經有不少名門登上，他多少還是認得出來。那位是哥譚頭百大富翁，當然沒Bruce厲害。這位是哥譚有名地產商的掌上明珠千金，她旁邊那位是雜誌社董事的孫子，未來最大可能的接班人。這些人並不比Dick的身份遜色，他們都是在哥譚有頭有臉有地位之人，成就甚至超越Dick好幾十倍，如果不討論Dick的夜間事業。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “是Grayson先生嗎，Wayne先生的養子?”一位穿著高貴的中年女士湊近。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “正是，女士。我們以前見過嗎?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “並沒有，我只是聽說這次拍賣會能見到你所以來碰碰運氣，畢竟你已經搬離哥譚了。但人如其聞，相當俊俏。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “感謝讚賞，我就說總不會忘記一個如此高貴的女士。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick的風趣和禮貌作成女士歡笑和欣賞，他從這名女士身上知道他的名字在船上早就傳開了，Bruce Wayne最沒出色的養子之類?Dick對那些消息一點興趣也沒有。他不排除一切都可能是Bruce為任務而故意散播消息，但到底是什麼任務能令Bruce千叮萬囑要他使用Dick Grayson的身份。在眾人面前，Dick Grayson大不了就是一個看下去健碩的男士，這個身份在眾人面前顯得有點拖後腿。他是Dick Grayson，就算未到路人也認得出的程度，在名門望族中還是少有名氣，拜Bruce Wayne這名所賜。他任何動作都被注視著，他任何一個失禮都足以被人無限放大，以致歸咎於Bruce的失職。這裡的空氣令人感到十分悶熱，或許只是他想太多，但他彷佛被這裡的人弄得呼吸不了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他直接走出甲板，已經起航的船會往下一個目的地進發，然後才會駛出公海停留數天，Bruce說過會跟他會合的，所以應該會在下一個目的地碰面吧?Dick隨著海風吹揚自己的短髮，非常舒服寫意，他已經很久沒有像這樣在船上悠閒的渡日了。他的工作很忙碌，應該說非常忙碌，最近才由地獄回到正常點的生活。所以他才想把自己今天的生活設定成那完美的休息日，但最後還是被Bruce拉來出任務了，雖然也沒什麼怨言，他也有點想念Bruce了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>船突然猛烈的搖晃，Dick下意識認為並非簡單的波動。他扶起了身邊的女士，然後往駕駛處走，他希望他的不祥預感不要成真，但可惜事與願違。Dick看到一大批熟悉的人，應該說是Nightwing熟悉的人，企鵝人和貓女，真是少見的組合呢。果然Bruce指示他去的地方都不是普通的地方，任務開始了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>或許這是個訓練也說不定，Dick突然意識到。他們不可能永遠都是有所準備那一個，偶然也會出現他們不是穿著制服但需要挺身而出的時機。他們要扮演一個倒楣的路人同時也主導著整個局面，讓除了他們之外的真正普通人免受傷害，這才是他們要作的。Dick偷偷觀察駕駛室內的狀態，企鵝人用粗暴的手段強行登船，在這一點來說已經和貓女的行事方針相反。剛剛不自然的擺動就是由於企鵝人的手下強行登船時所產生的動靜。他們在商討接下來的事，貓女不認同企鵝人的作法，但他們的確成功把整條船搶下了。他們的目標是船上人的錢財還有拍賣會的珠寶?Dick最好還是按兵不動，企鵝人手下很多，Dick要是平時穿著制服他可以明目張膽的正面和企鵝人對抗，但他這次沒有。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick偷偷的回去人群當中，他們或許不會去第二目的地了，不過這是Bruce叫他來的，Bruce自己也預料企鵝人他們會上船，所以才叫Dick先來。這就是Batman的作風，偶然就會弄出這些測試給他們，自他成了Nightwing後少了很多這類的考驗，讓人有種懷念的感覺。還是Robin時他一直都受到不同的考驗，有些是他設立給自己，有些是Batman早就預備好的，有些他可以完成，但也有失敗。每次失敗時他也會怕Bruce露出失望的眼神，就算Bruce什麼也沒說，但他還是會在心中懼怕，怕Bruce不再需要他，怕他在Bruce心中的期望有落差，這真的是每個Robin的心理陰影，不想讓Bruce失望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>企鵝人的手下一下子便制服了所有人，Dick偷偷混入了被綁的人群之中，對他來說要偷偷把自己綁起來並不是難事，當然鬆綁也一樣。這裡人太多了，就算是企鵝人他們也不會留意眾多船客中少了一個人，那時就是他的行動時機。他最好先和Bruce匯報一下，至少讓他知道這邊的情況，還有座標也需要定位一下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "果然在這阿，可愛的前神奇小子。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "這樣可不符合禮儀阿，貓女。"他現在可沒穿制服呢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>貓女是知道他身份的人，他既是敵也是友，視乎他的目的。他不知道貓女為何會和企鵝人合作，但看他現在對Dick仍沒多少敵意，也沒有一下子攻擊過來，看來他並沒想要待太久。貓女一下子中斷了他的通訊，他來的目的還沒達到。貓女曖味的身體動作令Dick也感到不自在，他湊近Dick看了眼，一口氣把早已自行鬆綁的Dick再次綁起來，不得不說技術很好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “所以你終於淪落到要與企鵝人為伴了?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “不要這樣說，只是各取所需而已。我想要的是這船上最貴重的東西。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看著Dick帶點疑惑的眼神，貓女失笑。前神奇小子毫不知情便上了船，Bruce的舉動一如既往的有趣。貓女看著Dick，他們認識太久，他和Bruce也認識太久，當中的關係和感情千絲萬縷，剪不斷理還亂可說是很適合用在他們的身上。每次看到Bruce如此珍惜他身邊的藍寶石，貓女每次都有種想嘗試一下偷去那寶石的衝動，但可惜Bruce把他保護得太好了，連名賊貓女也只能聳聳肩作罷。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>貓女的目標是這次船上拍賣會其中一項拍賣品，貓眼石胸針。他總是盯上一切和貓有關的東西，不是嗎?這胸針可說是這次拍賣會的賣點之一，與其讓它落入沒人欣賞只在意背後銀碼的無知商家，倒不如讓懂得價值的他來收藏，典型貓女邏輯呢。相反企鵝人不同，他想要把所有東西都運走，貪財的他從來不會放過任何一片值錢的東西。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我倒是建議你快點勸服你的好男友離開這裡。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “哦，只是合作關係。上到船那一刻就完了，讓你們吃醋了?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “真是『情比金堅』阿。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick嘗試一直聊天來分散注意力，他一直觀察著房內有什麼可以利用作鬆綁的工具，該死的Bruce，他的一句弄到自己連解鎖工具也沒帶上。貓女也拿著地圖，他和企鵝人目標不同，貓眼石會被放在額外的保險庫上，與其他同等價值的珠寶在一起。貓女需要自己開鎖，但他看了眼Dick，天阿真的很想看到偷了這顆寶石Bruce會是什麼表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick故意嘗試站起來，並倒在貓女身上趁機用嘴巴帶走了貓女腰間的別針。貓女一臉厭煩的把Dick甩開，他叮囑Dick乖點的話一會有糖吃，彷彿他還是當年的神奇小子。Dick賭氣似的不跟他說話，他總不能一直說話好讓貓女看到他嘴巴裡的別針。貓女離開後他立刻利用別針解鎖，只是普通的手銬和繩子不可能難倒Nightwing的，這種程度他早在Robin時期已經能解了。可想而知貓女根本沒想過管他，剛剛和他待這麼久彷佛像老朋友聚舊似的。而事實上，論危險性，樓上的企鵝人還比較重要，Dick需要不動聲色下把市民從企鵝人手中救下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>觀察企鵝人手下的動靜，因為只是一般人，企鵝人只留下4個手下看人，1個看門口動靜。Dick繞過這邊，他從倉庫和廚房拿到煙霧彈的材料，有時人是不需要一直等於別人來拯救，他們需要的只是一個時機。雖然企鵝人的手下是訓練有素的持械人士，但也能利用這點。製作煙霧彈對Batfamily來說可說入門，Dick先引開了門口看守，從後方偷襲保證他暈之前連自己被誰打也不知道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick向室內扔入自製煙霧彈，訓練有素的人不會輕易開槍，裡面的普通人反而驚慌不已，這樣就對了。企鵝人的手下馬上擊碎窗戶玻璃嘗試驅散煙霧，Dick趁機飛出數把從廚房那順來的小刀把部分看下去較孔武有力的人繩子斬斷，再趁煙霧未散之時假裝為被解放的一員，與其他人一起制服那4名手下。把那4名手下狠狠綁起，讓剩下的人看守他們，Dick再自告奮勇地去船長等人所在的地方察看一下，他感激當中也有人擔心他所以想要一起前往，而Dick以很電影式的回絕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “我需要有值得信任的人保護這批女士，我只是去偷看一下。以防萬一，我建議換個地方躲，萬一我失敗了我就算被逼供也說不出個所以。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一切都顯得自然，誰也沒懷疑，在危急的時候有人肯大膽發司號令的話，其他人會下意識跟隨。Dick看著那批被綁著的水手們，他需要他們來幫忙解決企鵝人，他們搬運珠寶那邊必然有更多敵人。船長處也布置了數名手下，但對Dick來說能輕鬆解決。水手可以是很大的助力，他們受訓練，力氣也比平常人大，適當運用能成為大助力。船長擔憂的看著企鵝人的手下們，他們人數不多，如果所有水手一起反抗應該是能應付，然而他們被突給其來的襲擊弄個措手不及，他們現在都被綁起來，任何動作也被盯得緊緊的。他察覺到Dick在門口，船長雖然緊張，但他還是保持著平淡的樣子，看著Dick的行動。聽到房外有著動靜，5名手下其中2名離去，2名的好處是可以照看對方背後，但也代表房內的人手少了。Dick躲在暗處的等待，把2名手下放倒，用他在醫療室那拿到的藥調製成的極速催眠藥。名門所在的地方就是有這種好，什麼都齊全，只要他們不要在船上發展成飢餓遊戲，他們都有方法應對好讓回岸時至少人看下去是全好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>房內3人發現他的同伴們沒有回來必然會再派人來，到時警戒心雖然會增加，但幸運的話可以再放倒2個人或者來個聲東擊西。對方的確再派了2個人來，房間只剩1個人，Dick覺得事情進行得太順利了點，不過情勢在掌控之中有什麼不值得高興的事嗎?把還在睡的2人收藏好再放著揮發性高的安眠藥，等事情解決後Dick會找人把他們叫醒，短時間應該對身體沒害。再次藏在暗處，對方有警戒心了，但沒關係，他姑且拿了個口罩作代替，事後最多他們的感想是被一個感冒人士擊昏了。聽下去有點蠢，不過他們的面子可不在Nightwing的考慮之中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>收藏室再多2名暫時住客，剩下最後1個很快就會發現不妥，可能會覺得是水手們搞的鬼，如果因此而令他們受傷只會把事情弄複雜。Dick故意在對方肯定聽到的地方弄出逃走聲，對方深信這一點而追上那偽裝的動靜，往Dick所在的相反地方跑去。Dick趁機潛入房間，把水手們都鬆綁。完美的計劃，完美的完成。他把一些必要說的事拜託給一名負責通訊的水手，希望他把消息傳送到蝙蝠洞其中一個加密的頻道裡，讓Alfred和Bruce得知他們現在的情況。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "其他手下們呢?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "當然是被我的同伴引導到別處了。"引導到睡夢之中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "你的同伴不會有事吧?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "放心交給他吧!"根本不存在的用不著擔心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>剩下的最後1名負責看守水手們的回到房間，早已在房間等候並埋伏的Dick等人一下子把對方打倒，之後水手們把他綁起來，如貨物一樣。剩下的是企鵝人身邊的，看著該名手下手中的通訊器，Dick有種我想到一個好點子的樣子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>企鵝人有點煩躁，他的手下們動作太慢了，而且也太粗暴。這些可不是普通隨街可見的石頭，而是一顆又一顆價值連城的珠寶，他們搬運動作又慢又粗暴，每一次都要在企鵝人千叮萬囑下才作得好那些基本的工作。然後那些手下還非常懶惰，一去不返。他故意等待船出海，剩虛而入，避免GCPD他們發現，天知道他花了多少工夫才隱藏到行蹤到現在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "首領，我們剛發現了可疑的人影，所以去了追。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "匯報太慢了，你們這班蠢貨!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "但是我們抓到了，是Nightwing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "被那隻小鳥發現了，你確定已經抓到他了嗎?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "當然，我們把他綁在甲板，首領快來看看。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "好好好……我現在就出來，你們作得很……"下一刻，企鵝人便眼前一黑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這招真的屢試不爽，Dick不禁想起上次他也是這樣玩弄企鵝人。沒能在他正面看到他又被Nightwing耍了的表情是可惜，但姑且事情已經得到解決。企鵝人船上的珠寶已經點算完畢，剩下的點算工作只要交給船長就好。Dick向船長要了另一張清單，貓女早已向貓眼石出手，而Dick還是要去阻止。船長表示除了貓眼石外還有其餘2件珠寶，船長親自與Dick一起前往，只有他才有那保險庫的鑰匙。如果是這樣的話，貓女應該還沒得手?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這下慘了!Dick意識到自己犯了錯誤，如果保險庫一定要船長的鑰匙，那麼貓女那麼久一直在作什麼!Dick馬上往後轉身的一刻，他和船長的頸項也被鋒利的刀片威脅著，貓女一直在等他，Dick Grayson把船長救出來。他早就跟Dick說過自己的目標，Dick會衡量完利弊後自然會得出先把企鵝人解決的決定，然後他會救出船長，再帶船長到貓眼石所在地方解開保險庫最後一道防線。怪不得一切都進行得特別順利，貓女計劃好一切。阿，Bruce知道一定會對他很失望，只是那麼簡單的計劃為什麼會想不到?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "你好，俊美的先生和稱職的船長。現在，請你們幫我一下，把那保險庫打開好嗎?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>貓女輕輕湊近Dick的耳邊，警告他不要輕舉妄動，不然身邊的船長可能就要見血了。Dick當然知道，就算以他的身手可以反壓制貓女，但船長在身邊也不能作出那麼輕舉妄動的行動，不然和宣稱自己是Nightwing沒什麼分別。他們3人默默地走到保險庫前，船長被威脅下只能打開保險庫。他沒時間一直沉淪於責備自己的過錯中，他要想出補救的方法。船長開門的那一刻，Dick看準機會把貓女推開，再把船長推入保險庫內，關上保險庫門。唯一開啟保險庫的鑰匙在關上了的保險庫內，沒有比這更安全確保保險庫的方法。而這動作也令Dick可以不用再被束縛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "神奇小子，你這可玩大了。"貓女生氣的如炸毛的貓向準Dick揮舞他的鞭子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "抱歉，剛剛的真的是意外，原諒我，貓女大人!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick輕鬆的閃開同時口中也裝作一般人，好讓船長以為外面真的是貓女壓制著Dick Grayson。事實是Dick一直都佔上風，他很成功的閃過貓女的攻勢，最後還用貓女的鞭子把原主人綁起來，還俏皮的向著貓女表了個安靜的手勢。貓女見大勢已去，他也只能狠瞪著Dick，什麼也沒作。他來只是為了貓眼石，並沒有想要把Dick的身份公佈出去，也沒有想要拿任何一人的性命。此時，他聽到水上摩托的聲音，很熟悉的聲音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Dick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Bruce!你來得正好，快來幫我制服貓女!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce挑了下眉看著Dick一口緊急的語氣，彷彿他真的在與貓女苦戰似的。然而，他很快就意會到到底是怎麼回事，立刻拿起附近雜物開始亂扔，凝作出他們真的在合力苦戰貓女的情況。貓女坐在旁邊看著二人，心中只有一股看戲感。貓女早已知道他們的關係，就算他們在此直接來一發他也不意外，他們的默契早已不是一兩年的事。有些事是旁人才會看得清楚，例如Bruce趕到時其實摔了一跤，只是他想在情人眼前還保持形象，而情人真的沒看出來。又例如剛剛明明還冷靜應對的前神奇小子，待他的情人出現後眼中反而出現了一絲錯亂和倚賴，一下子回到兒時的他們似的。他們就是這樣的關係，不單純的感情，不單純的關係，但一切都使他們的距離更短，心的距離比任何一個人都近，他們的牽繫，一直糾纏﹑交錯，繼而結合。可以令Batman，Bruce眼中露出慌張的情緒，眼前的男孩是一個好選擇，貓女一向知道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但這次就算啦，他的目標沒有藍寶石，就算是如此入得貓女心也好。小偷們都明白，世上總有那麼一兩件寶物是不能碰的，眼前的藍寶石就是這麼一回事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>把貓女﹑企鵝人和他的手下交給Bruce所通知的GCPD，那麼訓練應該算結束了?Dick一臉有點害怕但又期盼成果的孩子一樣等待Bruce給予他這次考驗的評價。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "什麼訓練?"Bruce一臉莫名其妙的看著Dick。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "這不是你預料內的考驗嗎?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Dick……我覺得你誤會了些什麼。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "因為……你突然叫我上船……"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Dick，你忘了你已經3個月沒回莊園了嗎?這3個月你沒有回家，布魯德海文忙得要命。你有次在半夢半醒時跟我說過你想出海玩的。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "還叫我不要帶制服和武器……"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我叫你來是為了放鬆，為什麼要帶制服和武器。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "拍賣會又半點消息也找不到……"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "這是Wayne集團以別的名義辦的，因為完全是內部性質，因此沒作宣傳。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "那你解釋一下為什麼貓女和企鵝人會在這!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Dick……這裡是哥譚。"惡棍們同時出現也能說是偶然的罪惡之城。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>所以一切都是他想多了?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "我還以為是你的考驗……"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我完全沒這用意。但是，Dick你作得很好。任何一個手下沒對你留下任何印象，船員和來賓也只對你留下了勇敢的印象。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "所以……只是單純的約會?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "是約會沒錯，只是被他們搞砸了。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce把Dick拉到自己懷裡，他不單不能和Dick渡過數天的海上假期，當他聽到Dick所在的船被企鵝人他們劫持時的確很擔心，是他叫Dick什麼也不要帶，沒想到卻弄出這樣的亂子來。當他一收到Dick的消息時已經馬上趕來，他不是不信任Dick，他知道Dick能作得很好，只是他還是免不了擔心。想要把那人一直留在自己身邊同時又想放他自由行動，想要他安全同時又不剪掉他往危險衝的翅膀，很難阿，Bruce一直都努力拿掐當中的距離。Dick緊緊的回抱，這裡沒有任何人，他們可以在這抱多久也可以。他想Bruce了，Bruce也想他，在那大手傳遞過來的溫度讓Dick明白這一點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “這樣一來，拍賣會也泡湯了呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “不，拍賣會必須如期舉行。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “為什麼?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “我有想要的東西阿，在那拍賣會中。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “是塞琳娜想要的貓眼石嗎，他說最珍貴的東西。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “這樣看來，連貓女也看漏眼了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "什麼意思?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bruce輕笑，那一笑連Dick的思緒也牽走了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce幫他把船長救出來，雖然說把船長關進去令他驚慌了一段時間，但他最終還是非常感謝這名勇敢的年輕人。在Bruce極力要求下，拍賣會如期進行，許多人也為Bruce的突然出現而感到驚訝，而Bruce卻用他習慣性的形象開著半玩笑的應對。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "因為我擔心我的Dick阿。所以就纏著GCPD要他們來我來了。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當中的真假，卻只有Dick和Bruce二人知道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>拍賣會的目錄，壓軸明明就是貓眼石胸針，但Bruce卻只笑而不語。在拍賣會的暗處，他們牽著手，十指緊扣，這對他們來說可說是很冒險的行為，而Bruce本身也不擅長作這類動作，但他還是選擇了維持這個動作，直到貓眼石的競標完結。然而在場的人彷彿都知道還有什麼未完結，他們都繼續坐在座位上，等待著司儀的繼續。司儀輕笑，示意推出最後的拍賣品。那是一副對戒，看下去並沒什麼特別，只是一下子就捕住了Dick的注意力。自問Dick並不是一個喜歡寶石的人，也不是一個喜歡裝飾品的人，但他喜歡這副對戒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "你喜歡。"Dick肯定的點頭讓Bruce得到鼓舞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>司儀介紹是一個已滅國的國王家傳之寶，通常都被授予國王和王后或他們的兒女。由於是一個小國家，並不廣為人知。然而，戒指上的寶石白天看下去並不特別，但它的獨特之處在於平常看到是普通的鑽石，在月亮的照耀下會成了靘藍色。原本漂亮的東西，在月色之下顯得奪眼耀目，就如他身邊的人兒。Bruce下意識的收緊了手，他就是為這副對戒而來的。有著如此特別的特色，頓時令人心也不禁熱血起來，想要把眼前的東西拿到手。大家紛紛開始叫價，十萬﹑六十萬﹑一百萬，價錢越來越高。Bruce在等待，價錢越來越高時，叫的人會慢慢少起來，差不多了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "二百萬。"Bruce舉舉手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "二百五十萬。"只剩下另一名老紳士與Bruce競投。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "三百萬。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "三百五十萬。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他們一直在拉高價碼，雖然價錢的間距慢慢縮小，但叫價一直沒停下來。Dick並不是沒見過這類場面，但一直聽著他們的叫價，Dick開始想阻止Bruce，他突然沒那麼想要那副對戒了。但Bruce沒有停下來過，叫價到達五百萬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "抱歉呢，艾倫海迪先生，我想要把這戒指送給Dick作禮物。這面子我要了，六百五十萬。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被稱為艾倫海迪的老紳士只好笑笑作罷，戒指最後以六百五十萬的高價拍下，直接歸到Dick的名下。當Dick把對戒拿到手時有點顫抖，六百五十萬……天阿。Bruce看著Dick一直緊握著載著戒指的盒不放，這樣有點可惜。對他來說，寶石必須要顯露才是欣賞之地。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "相信這會是一副很好的婚戒，Grayson先生。"艾倫海迪輕笑湊近恭喜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "我也沒想過他會為此而拍下來，我甚至連能結婚的對象也沒有。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "或許對象已經在身邊也說不定。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>天阿，這位老先生該不會洞悉了些什麼吧?Dick只能乾笑的回應著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "好啦，這樣你滿意啦?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "什麼?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "看著我自己乾著急，老是亂花錢。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick有點賭氣的被Bruce拉著走，他不想看著Bruce的眼，感覺上會馬上氣消。Bruce卻把Dick的臉固定，讓他定晴看著自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "因為你喜歡。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他總有一天會被寵壞的，對吧?Dick滿臉通紅的看著Bruce。天阿，他的一生都只能在這個男人身邊，不是他不行了。Dick緊緊的抱著Bruce，把自己陷入他的懷裡，Bruce的懷抱很溫暖，他最喜歡了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "所以，你想好把對戒如何處置了嗎?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "那還用說……你明明都知道。我只有一個人可以和我分享這對戒。"就只有你。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce猶如奸計得逞似的回抱，把Dick陷入身體內，他忍不到回莊園了，他現在就想要懷內的人。他想要狠狠的挖掘Dick的深處，看著只有他能看見的月光下色彩，那個被情色染上的紅色。他開始自覺失控，但Dick沒有阻止他，任他索取。就算過火也不要緊，就算粗暴也沒關係，他也快控制不了自己。上我，抱我，蹂躪我吧，Bruce。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>又數個忙碌的日子後，Dick終於能騎上機車，帶上了繫著戒指的項鍊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Bruce，我今晚會回來莊園看看我的戒指如何。"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "嗯，我會叫Alfred弄好晚餐等你的，至於你的戒指……等你回來就能看到的了。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那個緊緊套在Bruce手指上的戒指。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>